1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a testing device for performing a high voltage test on a liquid crystal display and a method of driving the testing device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. A pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on the substrates. The liquid crystal layer has a dielectric anisotropy. The LCD includes a gate driver, a data driver, and a DC-DC converter. The gate driver outputs a gate signal including a gate-on voltage and a gate-off voltage. The data driver outputs a data signal. The DC-DC converter converts external power into supply power for the gate driver and data driver.
The LCD may be inspected for defects during the manufacturing process. For example, a high-voltage stress (HVS) test may be performed on the LCD and then the LCD can be inspected for defects due to the application of the high voltage. A predetermined voltage that is higher than a voltage that the LCD is rated to operate with is applied to the LCD during the HVS test. The HVS test may also be performed on the LCD while the LCD is subjected to various degrees of temperature and humidity.
However, a separate testing device is needed to generate a high voltage to perform the HVS test. Further, a connector to connect the testing device to the LCD is needed. Consequently, the testing device and connector increase the costs of manufacturing the LCD.
Thus, there is a need for a testing device that can reduce the costs of manufacturing an LCD.